Enslaved
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: A theat has been 'issued' to Konoha and Tsunade has Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai helping her on it. A KakashixOC fic...Mature for lemon in a few chapters... Enjoy - !
1. Meeting Yueri

**A/N: Hey, ewiituntmay here, this is my second fic on this site, my other one is **_**QuickSilver **_**a PoT fic. Hopefully you won't be too harsh, in any case I hope you enjoy my little ramblings. I have more if you become interested, just give me the word and I will gladly publish it. ^_^ Oh yeah, the characters may be OOC, and it may be cliche, please bear with me -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters, only Yueri and the plot ^.^**

**Enslaved**

**Chapter 1 ~Yueri's Arrival~**

The group stood there contemplating what to do about the newest threat to Konoha. The group consisted of Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai. The leader of their respective teams were unsure of what to do, or if the threat was as valid as the 'messenger' had made it seem. As far as they knew, Yueri would be arriving any day and she would be itching to battle them.

They were unsure of what to say to one another when a guard suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Lady Tsunade, there are people approaching the village…we're not sure if it is the people we were warned about, but they fit the descriptions."

Tsunade turned to the guard and nodded, "Thank you." she turned back to the group, "all of you come to the gate as soon as possible."

They nodded and all of them disappeared. Kakashi was at the gate just after everyone else, surprisingly not taking too long.

There were three of them, and they all fit the descriptions of the ones they were warned about. They didn't really have anything in common, except that they all had the same colored collar around their necks. They came up to the group of people assembled before the gate.

"Five? Is that all Konoha can spare to protect their village? You must either be really strong shinobi or Konoha underestimated the threat."

(Half an hour later)

They attacked without warning, all the five leaf shinobi were now being pinned down. There was nothing they could do to protect themselves let alone the village. They had fought long and hard, but in the end they were defeated, they were out of energy and chakra, there was nothing left they could do.

"Heh, they weren't even a challenge. Come on, time to destroy this village. It should be pretty easy, after all look how easily these guys were defeated."

"Yeah. Come on! Let's-" one of the guys suddenly collapsed, a kunai sticking out of his shoulder.

"Toku! What happened?!" the female ninja, who was thought to be Yueri, turned to the guy who fell, Toku.

"What the hell was that Haware? Toku! Are you ok-" the third one, another guy turned to the female.

"Shin?! What the hell-" the female cried out as the third guy fell, a kunai sticking out of his leg. She followed soon after.

Tsunade and the others stood, supporting each other as well as they could, there was a silhouette standing in front of them, calmly, as though they were simply watching the sunset.

"Yueri?! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up." the voice was feminine and sounded fairly young, but the other three quieted instantly. The authority in her voice was quite obvious, and her name was familiar to the five behind her.

"You're Yueri?! But you came to attack us didn't you?"

She turned to the five, they were met with a masked young woman, her eyes were silver, somewhat like the Hyuuga clan but very different in a way, "No. I came to help you."

Her long silver hair blew gently in the light breeze that wove through it, and she seemed quite at ease, "Yueri! You know we were ordered to do this. Why are you stopping us?"

"Why did you use my name? I didn't come here to attack this village…or were you sent to attack me?"

They looked at her wide eyed. They couldn't speak for a few seconds, "No of course not…that would be mutiny! We were sent to attack this village, that's all we know." She turned away from them, fully facing the five. A gentle, but annoyed sigh came from her.

"I'm sorry about this. I will fix this immediately." She turned toward the other three, "You will not attack this village…do you understand? To do so will invoke my wrath and I will not hesitate to kill you."

They were wide eyed, "B-but Yueri! We can't just-"

"Do you want me to kill you now?" She was very calm…which seemed to frighten the three even more.

"NO! Please…but master Gosei…said that-"

"Tell Gosei that this is now my territory and if he still intends to attack it that I will defend it and kill him." She turned away from them, in dismissal. They apparently knew better than to try to argue the point anymore and quickly left, "Let me help you." she made a few hand signs, and instantly the five were healed as though they'd never been injured. They hadn't had time to think or react to the hand signs.

"Who are you?" Tsunade didn't appear too happy about the whole episode, and the others were just as confused about it. Yueri just sighed and shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I am Yueri. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Why are you here?" Tsunade was glaring at her openly now.

"I don't know. I was really just going to spend the night here and then head on my way. I guess." Yueri seemed to be quite unaffected by Tsunade's growing anger. This slightly worried and amused the others.

"Why did you help us? Weren't you working with them?"

"No. I helped because I could see that you and your village were in danger, and I really just don't like them, or their master. My uncle Gosei."

"How did they manage to defeat us so easily?" Tsunade looked at the others as Kurenai asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate them or anyone wearing such collars again. They are a part of my family's elite units. They are all elite and those three were only chunin rank…I believe."

"Chunin?! That's impossible-"

"My family is very powerful…They train their units to be much stronger than usual as well. In fact most chunin in your village would equal a genin or even non fighter in our family."

"What?! But that's impossible! How can that be? It's-" Yueri put her hand up to silence the flow of questions.

"If that is true then how are we to protect ourselves?" Tsunade's anger was overwhelmed by the influx of information. They were dangerous if what Yueri was saying was true.

"And what about you?"

She looked from Tsunade to Kakashi then around at the others, "I'm not sure you'd be able to."

**A/N Sorry cliffhanger…^_^ anyway there is more to come but if you want it you gotta ask for it, that way I know at least someone is interested in it…thanks for reading and enduring my pitiful self -_-` … anyway hope you liked it. Oh and if there's stuff you don't understand, it will probably be a little more clarified in the next chapter, if not feel free to message me and ask. My inbox is always open and welcoming, flames or otherwise ^^**


	2. Time Limit

**Yay!! Another chapter, especially for MickeyLove, for reviewing ^-^ and any readers who are too shy or lazy to do so…Gotta love ya! Enjoy Chapter 2.**

**She looked from Tsunade to Kakashi then around at the others, "I'm not sure you'd be able to. If it is Gosei than it will be nearly impossible, he is master-less. Therefore his powers are untamed, like mine. If it were any of the others it would be much easier. The only ones, besides Gosei that you should be wary of would probably be Nitsuki and Sanyo. They are master-less with unbound powers. The other three have masters, and their powers are bound. The only other unbound is the head of the family, Takeshi."**

"**So this Gosei is after the village…but why?"**

"**He thrives on war, he probably just wants to start another war, or just wants to claim the village and its surrounding territory as his own, and now that I have claimed it as mine he will probably attack me. But I can deal with him." she made a dismissive motion with her hand.**

"**What this about masters and being master-less?" She looked back at the group, not really focusing on any of them.**

**She sighed gently, as if she had to explain these things to a child, "Well, in our family…because of our extreme power, we have a weakness…I'd guess you could call it that. There are certain people, if there is anyone who could beat someone in my family they would feel compelled to offer themselves to their subjugator. Or if they find someone they think is worthy of being their master. Masters…they are people like you… they are responsible for the member of my family that they have captured. The master's will binds the power of captive, they can do nothing without their masters' permission. Master-less people, such as Gosei don't go out much for fear that someone will 'master' him. Though he is too ambitious to stay quiet, so he sends his 'minions' out to do his dirty work. The other two master-less people of our family, Nitsuki and Sanyo, they just roam around, if they find a master they find a master…although with them their masters will have to fight…and win in order to 'master' them."**

**Kakashi reiterated his earlier statement, "What about you?"**

**She looked at Kakashi, her eyes seeming to turn a bit darker, to the color of a dark liquid metal pools, "I am just wandering…if I find a master I will serve them wholeheartedly, if I don't I will live as I am now…I am fairly content with how I'm living. Although, I am both the youngest and strongest member of my family. Or at least as far as I know."**

**Tsunade and the others looked at each other, "Perhaps…you would make an alliance with us?"**

**One of Yueri's finely shaped silver eyebrows rose over her silver eye, "Alliance. What would I gain from such an alliance, and what exactly do you want from me?"**

**Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest as she thought how best to put her words, "We would need protection from your family…which you could provide?" Yueri nodded, "and you…well, what do **_**you **_want?"

Yueri looked at her, it was a bit hard to see the amused look on her face, but it was there nonetheless. She thought for a few seconds, "I don't really know…perhaps I could live in the village…unhindered." She made a motion when Tsunade and the others made to argue or, "this would be for two reasons of course. One: it would make it much easier to protect it, and two: I would be much more compelled to protect it if I were able to get to know some of the people here."

Tsunade thought about it for a second, before she could say anything else though a kunai came whipping out of the trees, amazingly Yueri caught it as though it had been a feather or leaf, falling slowly from above.

"Yueri you little-"

"Uncle Gosei." Yueri turned slightly at the appearance of a small man, he was wearing a mask just like Yueri's only instead of being silvery silk like her's his was a dark blue silk mask. He really didn't seem like that much of a threat…but apparently he was if Yueri's family was weary of him, "What brings you outside on such a day?"

"Don't play stupid Yueri! You know exactly why I'm out here! You took the territory that I was going to take! That's not fair Yueri…I wanted it…I WANT it. Give it to me now and maybe I'll let you off the hook."

Yueri turned half-way toward him, "You sure you want to do such a thing, uncle? I won't back down in the least if you dare try to take it from me." She stood with her arms crossed, she seemed fairly upset, "Do you think Takeshi will take your side…or mine?"

Gosei recoiled at that statement. He knew that Takeshi favored Yueri, most especially because of her unusual strength and knowledge, even among the family she was renowned. That was saying something.

"You going to go running to Takeshi? Come now Yueri, don't act like a child."

"No I just meant when your torn and broken body is dragged in front of Takeshi, what he will say about your challenging me over the territory. It's such a petty thing…I would hardly think he'd choose you, for being a sore loser."

He didn't reply, he merely glared heartily at Yueri, who watched him indifferently. He looked around for a few seconds trying to decide whether such a thing was really worth it. He seemed to decide it wasn't.

"Fine. But you will regret this. I will make sure of that." Yueri simply watched as Gosei disappeared.

Everyone behind Yueri let out a sigh of relief. Yueri just turned back to them, "This isn't over quite yet. Now he is just debating whether the territory is worth a face to face battle with me. And I cannot say that he will give up…he is always looking for ways to beat me without an actual fight. This time he might be tempted to actually try."

"Perhaps…if you…had a…master…we could let you stay in the village-" Yueri cut Tsunade off with a hand motion.

"No. I cannot do that. If you are really so afraid of my staying in your village I do not have to stay-"

"What about protecting the village?"

Yueri sighed heavily, "Look, would you make up your minds? Although I am simply traveling right now, that doesn't mean that I don't have some other things to do-"

"Yueri!" She sighed again, turning to face the voice, "Yueri…Takeshi wants to see you…now." Yueri nodded at the young girl who disappeared as easily as she'd appeared.

"I have to go… you have exactly two and a half-days to figure out just what the hell you want from me…understand?"

Until the next chapter ^-^ Ciao…


	3. Meeting Gosei

Chapter three, finally…hope ya like it! Please enjoy!

"I have to go… you have exactly two and a half-days to figure out just what the hell you want from me…understand?"

Tsunade balked, about to start ranting at Yueri, fortunately Kakashi and the others interrupted.

"What if Gosei attacks while you're gone?"

Yueri looked at Kakashi, the main person to voice the question, "I don't know…I can't tell you that anything you do will be able to stop him…he is quite powerful…when he wants to be."

"Is there any way for us to contact you just in case he does?"

Yueri had started turning away but upon hearing the question she froze, she turned fully back to the group, her gaze resting on Kakashi. He seemed to ask just the right questions, "Hmm. You're Hatake Kakashi right? The Copy ninja?"

Kakashi nodded, but said nothing as Yueri stepped closer. She was gauging him, they could all see that.

"Very well. I shall give you a way to contact me…but you are the only one who can do so. Do you accept?"

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, who shrugged. He looked back at Yueri, then nodded, "Yes."

Yueri looked up at him, she was only about a foot and a half away from him, then without warning she was pressing against him, and her lips were against his, the only thing between them was the material of both masks. A warm breeze seemed to be flowing down his throat and throughout his body. By the time he'd even realized that she'd kissed him she was already back to where she had been, a good fifteen feet away.

"All you have to do to call me is…say my full name. You'll know what it is when you need me." They could all hear the smile in her voice, but Kakashi was the only one that seemed to notice that she'd kissed him, and that that was the reason for the smile.

She turned and disappeared. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened, and that they were just standing around the gate for no reason. They all dispersed, agreeing to meet up later to talk more on the subject.

Throughout the rest of the day Kakashi could think of nothing else, Yueri was the only thing that occupied his full attention.

The rest of the day passed by quietly after Yueri left. The next morning was fairly quiet as well, everything was going fine until noon, when Tsunade and the group were having lunch, and trying to decide what they were going to do about Yueri.

"I still don't understand what she wants from-"

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group turned at the sound of a young woman screaming out in pain and terror.

They could see the small man, Gosei, and the three ninjas from yesterday. The girl, Haware was holding a kunai against the young woman's throat, while Toku and Shin held her captive by her arms.

"Yueri isn't here to protect you and your pathetic village, but you'll wish she was." Gosei made hand signs much to quick for any of the others to react to and they were all quickly pinned by some unseen force.

Kakashi immediately thought of Yueri, and was struggling to think of her full name, just as he was about to be attacked by Gosei, he very quietly called out her name, "Hariri Baku Yueri…"

Gosei stopped cold at the name, knowing full well exactly what Kakashi was doing. Before he could do anything other then recoil from Kakashi he was hit by a kunai, followed by a katana against his throat, from someone behind him.

"Uncle Gosei…" Gosei didn't move, he was frozen in place by the blade digging gently into his neck.

"Yueri?! Wh-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the main house with Takeshi!"

"I told you not to attack the village. That includes the people." Yueri didn't move other then dig the blade slightly deeper into Gosei's throat. Her tone indicated that she was not in the mood to argue the point with him.

"Yueri…you don't want to do this. I'm just as capable as you are…besides. I have both Sanyo and Tai on my side, as well as Tai's master. Even you can't win against three of our family."

"Oh? Watch me." Yueri removed the blade from Gosei's throat and walked forward until she was standing in front of Kakashi. She didn't turn as another three people came into the clearing. Two were guys and one woman, who was holding a leash that was connected to a collar around one of the guys' throat.

"Yueri? What is this all about? Why did you take this territory if you knew Gosei already had his eye on it?" the collar-less guy asked, he had a mask that was a deep purple color. The leashed guy had a red mask and collar, the woman was mask-less, showing that she wasn't a part of the family.

"Sanyo. Tai. Lydia… I stopped him because I know people in this village, and besides, I didn't really know he had his eyes on it. In any case I don't think I have to explain myself to any of you. Takeshi already knows my side of the story."

All of the masked people in the crowd of people, except Kakashi, froze and all but choked at the statement. Gosei nearly doubled over, "You did tell, you are so childish Yueri. I can't believe you'd do such a thing!"

"I didn't tell him until he asked me about it. I don't like these kinds of problems to get out until I have solved them. Especially not to Takeshi."

"Yueri?! … hey guys? What are you doing here? I've been mastered."

Yueri and the others turned to a new girl who was coming into the clearing. She was wearing an orange silk mask marking her as part of the Hariri family. A young man followed behind her.

"Hello Nitsuki." Yueri half turned to the girl, and the young man. He too held a leash that was connected to an orange collar around Nitsuki's neck.

"Hello, I am Kazui." the young man nodded at the masked family members. They were the only ones he hadn't met, and the reason Nitsuki had brought him to meet them, at his behest.

"Nitsuki, surely you will understand my side of this argument. Yueri knew full well that I wanted this territory, but before I could claim it, she claimed it, now Takeshi knows, and she will not let me have it. Will you help me?"

Nitsuki looked at Gosei with a raised eyebrow, and slight irritation showing on her face, "You know it isn't up to me Gosei."

"But why do you want it so badly? I mean Yueri claimed it before you, therefore it's rightfully hers, isn't it?" Gosei glared at the new young master.

"You little twerp! How dare you say such a thing! Nitsuki, how could fall prey to that good for nothing little shit?!" Nitsuki glared at Gosei, her eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Gosei?! You should know better than to insult a master, especially in front of the Hariri!" Lydia and Tai nearly cried out at the same time.

"Oh shut up." Gosei turned fully back to Yueri and pulled out a large shuriken throwing it without hesitation or effort.

Yueri easily deflected the shuriken with her still unsheathed katana, she didn't move other than that though, "They're right Gosei. It is one of the most insulting things you can do." Yueri shook her head at the whole scene unfolding before her, she already knew what was coming. As did Tai and Lydia, Sanyo merely looked around at whoever was speaking. Kazui and Nitsuki took three steps toward Gosei, turning his attention to them.

Nitsuki looked over at Kazui, and it seemed as though they were having a private conversation, without words.

Kazui shook his head once and they both turned and walked over to Yueri who was still standing protectively in front of Kakashi and the others.

"Yueri…I know this is a lot to ask of you, especially after I just barely gained control of Nitsuki and entered the Hariri ranks…but Gosei's insult…can't go unpunished, but our bond isn't yet strong enough to give us a chance at beating him…"

Only Yueri, Kakashi and the others behind Yueri heard the request, and were slightly confused by it. It was becoming quite obvious that the Hariri had a very complex inner family structure.

Yueri sighed at the two, silently debating whether she was willing to risk herself for the sake of avenging the insult to Kazui and Nitsuki. After a few seconds she nodded her consent, "okay, but while I am fighting Gosei, I am putting you two in charge of protecting the village people."

They looked from Yueri to Kakashi and the others, then back to Yueri. They nodded in unison and moved behind her, standing protectively where she'd been.

"Hariri Kojiro Gosei, I challenge you in a Serikai." Gosei recoiled at the declaration, and the fact that Yueri had used his full name made it nearly impossible for him to back out and still have some honor and dignity left. He glared at Yueri, looking frantically at the two Hariri members behind him and then to his three ninjas from his elite unit.

Oooohh, Yueri has just challenged Gosei… can't wait to see…umm let you read the next chapter! ^-^ Ciao…


	4. The Serikai

Ewiituntmay: Well here we are, fourth chapter ^-^, I'm glad people are visiting, but honestly, would it really be so hard to just leave a small review? 3: Anyway, it's not necessary, but it would be nice ^-^ now then on to the fourth chapter!! Enjoy!!!!!

**Recap: "Hariri Kojiro Gosei, I challenge you in a Serikai." Gosei recoiled at the declaration, and the fact that Yueri had used his full name made it nearly impossible for him to back out and still have some honor and dignity left. He glared at Yueri, looking frantically at the two Hariri members behind him and then to his three ninjas from his elite unit.**

"I shall act as witness." Nitsuki's voice floated from behind Yueri.

"I shall act as a witness also." Gosei was wide-eyed, with the Hariri members declaring their testimony, he didn't have a choice, he was now bound to the Serikai with Yueri. He knew he would not survive, or at least not come out as he was now.

"I'll be witness as well."

Gosei shakily moved forward a few steps, "Hariri Baku Yueri, I accept your challenge in a Serikai. But I'll have you know, I will not willingly become your servant if I can help it. I will kill myself before I let that happen."

Yueri raised an eyebrow, "You really think that I will let you kill yourself before I am ready to let you die. You will become my servant, I will master you and you will live until I say you can die."

Those who were not of the Hariri family or had mastered a member of the Hariri family had no idea what the hell was going on, but they could all sense the tension in the air.

Kakashi, Tsunade and the others that had talked to Yueri the day before though were a bit surprised by the goings-on. They had the bare minimum of information about the Hariri family explained to them and from that small amount of knowledge and the things these guys were saying sounded quite intriguing.

"Shall we put up the barrier than?" Nitsuki asked the other two 'witnesses' who both nodded agreement, and they all made the exact same hand signs at the exact same time. Within seconds there was a transparent wall around Yueri and Gosei.

As soon as the barrier was up Yueri and Gosei were locked in combat, Gosei with a huge axe, and Yueri with two slender katanas. They moved so fast no one could really see what was going on, or could tell who was winning. Occasionally there would be big huge flashes of light and loud booms and the ground would shake, big clouds of dust would rise cloaking the combatants even more.

Suddenly the barrier shattered, as though it were made of glass. The three Hariri witnesses were slightly surprised and quickly moved closer to the still settling dust cloud, intending to 'contain' the fighters if need be. They stood as still as statues, they didn't even seem to be breathing.

Finally when the dust cloud settled and everyone could see the two in the middle it everything seemed to come to a complete stand still.

"Yueri…"

"Gosei…"

"Holy-"

The group watched as the bloody and wounded Yueri stood over the even more bloody and seemingly broken body of Gosei, it was hard to tell if Gosei was still alive or not, until Yueri pulled him to a kneeling position by the front of his tattered shirt.

"What's going on?" Tsunade was so enthralled that she couldn't look away, and she didn't seem to notice that she'd voiced her question.

No one answered, they watched as Gosei stayed in that position while Yueri grabbed the edge of Gosei's mask, pulling it down. Gosei's mask came off and it seemed to rip into two pieces, one Yueri handed back to Gosei, and the other, once it solidified, she wrapped around his neck. It was a collar, the same color of his mask.

"So that's what Gosei looks like without his mask…I wonder what Yueri looks like without her mask." Nitsuki's words trailed off.

Gosei put the mask back on, Yueri turned away from him to Nitsuki and the other Hariris, "I have mastered Gosei. The Serikai is over."

They nodded absently, they were all still watching quietly. Yueri turned back to Gosei and said something that made him look up at her, he was wide-eyed. Then without another word about the territory, or saying anything to the Hariris and his three ninjas he got up and ran off in the direction of his 'base'.

"You guys should get going too." Yueri walked over to the three remaining Hariris and Gosei's three elite ninjas. They watched her wearily, if she could beat Gosei so easily and come out still standing without any extremely serious or permanent wounds then she was even more powerful than Takeshi had thought…he would want and need to know about this immediately. The two Hariris that had come with Gosei and Tai's master quickly nodded and left, as did the elite ninjas.

Nitsuki and Kazui stayed there for a few seconds more though, "Thank you for doing this for us Yueri. I'm so glad you're my cousin…although you probably wouldn't have believed that before I was mastered…and it probably wouldn't have been as true as it is now."

Yueri nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Kazui as he spoke, "Thanks. I had hoped that Nitsuki and I could have done it ourselves but…other than Takeshi and you Gosei is the next strongest member of the Hariri family…right?"

Yueri nodded again, "Don't worry about it. Just go get some rest…"

They nodded, and started to wander off, but before they were gone Kazui turned back to Yueri, "If you ever need any help with anything…stuff that's just a waste of your time you know…just give us a call." Nitsuki smiled and waved as they disappeared.

Yueri turned back to the group and sighed, "Well. I should get going too. Gosei won't be attacking your village anymore…and I doubt Sanyo will attack after what I just did to Gosei…and Takeshi finds such things too petty and below him so you don't need to worry about any of my family attacking you anymore."

"But…what about you? Where will you go? And what about your wounds? Shouldn't you have them taken care of?" Tsunade blushed when she realized that she was rambling.

"Umm…excuse me." Yueri turned at the voice of a young woman, she was the same one Gosei's ninjas had captured.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I just…wanted to thank you…for saving me. I know you probably didn't intend to save me, and that wasn't why you attacked them…but thank you anyway."

Yueri blinked at the woman, "how do you know it wasn't intentional? After all they didn't let go of you for nothing."

"Oh…the cuts on their arms!"

Yueri's eyes closed, and it was quite easy to tell she was smiling as she talked, "Yeah, don't worry about it. You should be a little more careful in the future though."

The woman blushed but nodded quickly and went off to wherever she needed to go. Yueri turned back to the group, then as if remembering that she hadn't sheathed her katanas yet she carefully slid them into their respective sheathes.

"Well. I suppose I'll be going now-"

Tsunade quickly stepped forward, "what about your wounds?"

"They're just flesh wounds…they'll heal in a few days."

"But they could get infected. I insist that you stay in the village and seek treatment…unless there is somewhere you have to be?"

One of Yueri's silvery eyebrows rose in questioning surprise at Tsunade, but she didn't say anything as she shook her head.

"Well then, let's see to your wounds." Tsunade grabbed Yueri's arm and pulled her toward the hospital.

Yueri allowed herself to be dragged to the hospital and let Tsunade tend to her wounds.

(At the hospital)

"What's wrong? You act like you've never had someone tend to your wounds before." Tsunade asked, the others, who'd followed, noticed this as well.

"Well…that's because no one ever has. Once we can walk and run on our own we are left to do everything by ourselves, except training, which only happens until the person can beat their sensei in a fight. Once they beat their sensei in a fight they are considered an adult and are free to roam about as they please. They only have to come when Takeshi…the head of the family calls."

Asuma shifted slightly to draw the attention to him, "I just remembered one of your relatives saying something about Gosei when you took his mask off. I think she said 'So that's what Gosei looks like without his mask' then she said she wondered what you looked like without your mask…"

"Ah. I see. You want to know why she has never seen neither Gosei's or my face right?" Asuma nodded and she continued, "Well…like I said…my family is extremely different from most others. When we are born the only one to ever see our face is the midwife, who draws out our masks. Even the parents are not allowed to see their child's face. The color of the mask remains white until the child begins to develop habits and such, and the color becomes permanent once the child completes training and stays that color until they die. No one is allowed to see our face until we are mastered, at which point the Hariri is free to choose whether they want to wear it or not, it is no longer a necessity. Most are so used to having it though that they wear it anyway…unless the master says otherwise. Then they must either wear it until their master wants it off or vice versa." Yueri talked about it casually as though it was the most natural thing in the world. They were all surprised, it was extremely strange to hear about such traditions as the Hariri family's.

"So what about the whole Serikai thing? And you said you mastered Gosei…what was that?"

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions...you know where I'm at...or at least where my inbox is...Plus the end could be coming up shortly, in like three more chapters or so…unless anybody has any ideas…? … No? Well if you do, my inbox is always open ^-^ Well, Ciao.


	5. Gosei's Master

Ewiituntmay: Chapter 5, I think there might only be one or two more chapters worth of this…without any other ideas… Anyways Enjoy ^-^.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own, in any wa whatsoever, Naruto or Naruto Characters, except OCs.

**Recap: "So what about the whole Serikai thing? And you said you mastered Gosei…what was that?"**

Both of Yueri's eyebrows rose, "A Serikai is a fight between two members of the family…it is an official fight and it is the only thing that can allow one member to master another, or allow two members to fight without invoking the wrath of the head of the family. A Serikai is usually used to settle a situation like earlier, where one family member has insulted the master of another…it's kind of hard to explain to outsiders…so sorry if you don't really understand. Anyway, I didn't want to kill Gosei…one member killing another member is usually the worst thing you can do…when it comes to the master-less side of the family…our whole family structure is extremely complicated to explain and even harder to understand if you didn't grow up in it."

"So you became Gosei's master? What happens to him if you ever get a master?"

Yueri shrugged, "Nothing…I'll still be his master, so if I gain a master…then he is indirectly my masters slave. He doesn't have to follow orders from my master…but if my master orders me to order him to do something he cannot refuse."

They all knew it was fairly valuable information, especially since Yueri was telling them even though she didn't have to, and were fairly glad at the chance to learn more about the Hariri family.

"So what happens if your master dies?" Yueri's eyes widened slightly at the question.

"Well…for a Hariri taking a master isn't something to be taken lightly. That is why most Hariris make their masters fight to prove themselves. You see, once a Hariri has a master, their previous life ends…so to speak. They live only for their master. That is why so many change when they gain a master, be it for better or worse. If a master dies…the Hariri…can no longer function normally, their reason to exist has just disappeared. It is not uncommon, and even slightly expected that once a Hariri's master has died the Hariri either commits suicide or have another Hariri kill them…" the group gasped at this, it was startling, "unless the master orders the Hariri to serve another person, or to choose another master before they die, or give the Hariri orders for when they die. In these cases the Hariri either goes to the other master or goes about living as they did before the master though they search for a new master…or unless a master releases the Hariri…which is akin to telling the Hariri they failed to please the master…and for a mastered Hariri there is nothing more depressing than failing your master…short of your master dying because you were unable to protect them."

The group was silent as the information sunk in along with the realization of why Yueri had been offended by Tsunade's suggestion about a master earlier.

"Now do you see why I refused your request earlier? To choose a master simply to protect a village that may not even have wanted me there would not have been a good decision."

"To choose a master? So you can choose a master?" Yueri looked at Kakashi her surprise coming in the form of wide-eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Well…sometimes. It is not entirely up to the Hariri. Even if they decide to pick a master…there are only certain people who could do…for example the master would need to have a lot of chakra…or have really good chakra control, or a strong will, a strong sense of justice, a certain knowledge of something. These all depend on the Hariri in question though so there are different and set choices for each Hariri. There are even some people who fit this criteria so strongly that the Hariri feels extremely compelled to offer themselves to the master."

"What about you?" Yueri's eyes never left Kakashi as she answered his question as though she could see something in him that no one else did.

"What about me?"

The others could sense something between them…so they remained silent, knowing that this information could still be very useful.

"What would your master have to be like?" Kakashi stared into Yueri's silver eyes, and Yueri returned the stare.

"They would have to be a lot like me." Yueri's eyes darkened slightly, to the color of solidified silver. A noise came from the window of the room they were currently in, causing Yueri to look away, to the window.

"Yueri…what happened?" Yueri stood and dipped her head to the man that was standing by the window, looking out as though he'd been there the entire time.

"Takeshi…Gosei insulted Nitsuki's master…and Nitsuki, so they asked me to challenge him in a Serikai. I could not refuse, he did insult them after all."

"But you could have let them fight!"

"They weren't strong enough. They knew that, that's why they asked me." Yueri looked down in shame though her face was expressionless.

"That doesn't matter! You could have gotten killed or mastered! What good would you be to me then?" Takeshi turned away from the window to glare at Yueri.

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be of use to you, Takeshi." Takeshi's eyes widened at Yueri's slightly implied disrespectful tone.

"Yueri! You shouldn't talk to me in such a tone. I thought you knew better. You're supposed to be the best Hariri, I even thought that myself for a while, but now you're making me lose patience. I will not tolerate any more such situations from you…do you understand?"

Yueri nodded silently and Takeshi disappeared as though he'd never been there. Yueri's shoulders seemed to sink as she let out a sigh of relief.

"That was Takeshi?" Yueri nodded without turning to the group, "Why was he upset?" Yueri shook her head.

"I shouldn't have talked to him that way…in fact that is the first time I've ever used such a tone with him." Yueri turned and shrugged.

"Why did you?"

Yueri shrugged again, "Well…Takeshi isn't known to be the nicest guy in the world…in fact it is very much the opposite…he looks into his interests more then for the betterment of the family or stuff like that…I think he may want another war as well…but it's always hard to tell such things with Takeshi. In any case if he wants a war there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why not?!" Tsunade nearly shouted, and was hard pressed to keep her voice down.

"Because. Takeshi is the head of the family, the only thing that tops an order from him is an order from a Hariris master. Even the masters are hard pressed to disobey Takeshi…and the only reason he doesn't force the masters to obey him is because of the Hariri…a mastered Hariri is the only one who would dream of disobeying Takeshi and get away with it. They will fight to protect their master…even from Takeshi or another Hariri. Though most of the masters obey Takeshi anyway so…it's as I said…if Takeshi wants a war, there will be a war and I can do nothing about it and neither can you." Yueri sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"So why did you use that tone with him? What would cause you to do that?" Tsunade and Kakashi watched Yueri closely, they both suspected the same thing, as did the others, but they were the only ones to voice the question.

"A possible master…though you must surely know that already. I would be hard pressed to believe that you didn't at least suspect that. I feel very protective, and as I said Takeshi isn't the best guy for a master to be around. Especially if it was my master. Takeshi would prefer me to remain master-less and unbound, but I'm sure you know that from the conversation."

**A/N:** Well…I don't really have anything to say here, except that I'm not gonna update until I get at least one or two more reviews! Yes?......No? Oh well -_- … until the next chapter…ciao ^-^


	6. Kakashi's Dream and Yueri's Reality

Ewiituntmay: Hey, chapter 6! Dedicated to MickeyLove, because you're awesome ^-^!! Anyway, this may...or may not be the last chapter in this story...unless anybody has suggestions or ideas? Another note, this contains a **Lemon**! ;D (Het. of course!) Now then, that is all, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just OCs and the plot!

**_Recap: "A possible master…though you must surely know that already. I would be hard pressed to believe that you didn't at least suspect that. I feel very protective, and as I said Takeshi isn't the best guy for a master to be around. Especially if it was my master. Takeshi would prefer me to remain master-less and unbound, but I'm sure you know that from the conversation."_**

Yueri looked around at them, they all suspected Kakashi…but no one said anything. After all he was the one Yueri reacted to most.

"I think I need to rest…I can heal quicker than other people…but it requires more rest and such…"

They nodded and everyone quickly left the room…Kakashi was last and stayed for a few extra minutes to talk to Yueri.

"So will you stay in Konoha?" Yueri looked over at him silently, "Or are you going to go wander some more?"

She shrugged, "I haven't decided yet… … …just ask." Yueri looked at Kakashi, catching his gaze and holding it.

"Am I your possible master?" neither blinked as the words left his mouth.

"You already know the answer."

"Yes?"

Yueri nodded, "That's not the question you should be asking though."

Kakashi's brow furrowed at her remark, "Then what should I be asking?"

"You should be asking if you want to be my master," Yueri blinked and looked away, back to the window, "or if you want to be my lover."

"Can't I be both?" Kakashi watched her, hoping to catch her gaze once again, but she didn't look away from the window.

"No…not unless you want the lover side to be false…if I'm your slave and lover…I could never stop being either…whether I wanted to or not." Yueri finally looked back at Kakashi, "To do so would change me irrevocably and possibly even break me."

"Then perhaps I should stop at being your lover."

"Are you sure you're even ready for that?" Kakashi sighed heavily, he moved closer to her and leaned down to her.

"What are you so afraid of?" as soon as the words were passed his lips he kissed her, wishing to deepen it, but unable to do so because of the masks. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Of losing myself. Even for a master." Yueri didn't look at him, it was as though she couldn't bear the sight of him. Kakashi sighed quietly.

"I am ready…but perhaps you aren't just yet…" he turned and started toward the door, "good night, Yueri."

She looked at his retreating form, "good night…master." he paused, turning back to glance at Yueri, before the door shut cutting off his view of her.

(Later on)

That night the only thing on his mind, even in his sleep, was Yueri. He dreamed of her, and even Jiraiya and his Itcha Itcha Paradise would have been put to shame by the dream of what he wanted so badly to do to Yueri.

Kakashi bolted upright, his dream had been so realistic, leaving him with a wicked hard on. He was covered in sweat, which quickly cooled due to the open window.

_**The window's open?! **_Kakashi sat up straighter at the thought, he didn't have it open before he went to bed, yet the curtains swung lightly with the small breeze flowing in from outside. He was about to get up and check things out when he seen someone standing to his left, who was slowly moving toward him, unthreateningly.

**_~Beginning of Lemon~_**

"Wh-" he was cut off and rendered paralyzed as the silhouetted person leaned down and kissed him. He knew those lips, even through two different masks, they belonged to Yueri, making him think for a second that this was just another dream.

Yueri spoke against his lips, unwilling to pull away, "Kakashi…take me."

"Yueri?! … please don't tell me this is just another dream…" He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and buried his face into her neck, he breathed in the scent of the hair stuck between his face and her neck. She stiffened slightly at the statement.

"You…dream of me?" it was his turn to stiffen slightly, he hadn't expected a reply, for in his dreams the only sounds to come out of Yueri were sounds of pleasure, not actual words. It didn't take him long to overcome his surprise though.

"Of course…how could I not?" He nuzzled her neck gently nipping the skin there, making him think how strange her mask was, it didn't reach farther then just under her chin, and reaching up to her eyes. She made a small sound between a moan and a whimper.

"Kakashi…" her hands gently roamed his shoulders, moving to his torso, and lower. Finally they rested on his still aroused shaft, it twitched at the slight touch, and she could feel the heat coming from it even through Kakashi's pants, just as he could feel the welcome heat from her hands.

Yueri barely touched his erection when he found he couldn't hold himself back, "Yueri…tell me to stop…tell me to leave you alone." He was trembling with the will to restrain himself. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Why?" Kakashi nearly groaned in exasperation, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from hurting her, not right now, not when he was so aroused and she was so close.

"Because if you don't, I won't hold back…I'll probably just hurt you-" Yueri cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You won't hurt me, not unless you were really trying to…I can handle it." she planted gentle kisses in between every few words. He was unsure of whether her words made him happy, or scared him…but before he could dwell on it, the words broke his control. He rolled over, almost roughly pushing Yueri down onto the bed beneath him.

Kakashi all but ripped her clothes off, and then his own. He was kissing her feverishly, his hands restlessly roaming her body, caressing her, it excited him even more to know that this wasn't just another dream.

He attempted to rein himself in enough to prepare her for penetration, as soon as he thought of it his hands were between her legs, fingers stretching her…not as gently as he would have liked. She writhed beneath him, small sounds of pleasure coming from her, her hands fluttered about his shoulders, then moved to his head, her fingers weaving into his hair.

He wished that he could take her mask off and plunder her mouth the way his fingers were to her body, but he didn't. He managed to stretch her for another few seconds, then with barely a small warning he was sitting between her legs and the head of his erection was brushing against her opening. She moved impatiently, then stilled slightly as Kakashi began entering her in earnest.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, gripping his shoulders. He was panting hard with the effort to restrain himself, he thought he might be hurting her, but she didn't seem to be hurt…not really.

Within a few more seconds he was all the way inside her. They were nearly overwhelmed with pleasure, she was just so hot and tight, he almost came just from entering her. He was fairly big, much bigger than she'd ever experienced before, after all she wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't been with many men…in fact she'd only been with two guys. The first had forced himself on her, when she was just a very, very small child, still incapable of a fair fight, against someone much stronger than her. The second had been a possible master that she had almost offered herself to…but they weren't compatible, he couldn't master her, so they stayed very good friends.

"Kakashi…" her nails dug into his skin, not enough to break it, but they left slight red marks anyway. He grunted as he began to move inside her, he panted slightly, gripping the sheets on his bed hard, trying to keep himself restrained. She moaned and cried out gently as they began to rock back and forth.

Within moments they both came, Yueri first, then Kakashi right after. He pulled himself out and lay next to her. They were both panting with exertion, both seemingly content, for the moment.

Soon after that Kakashi had fallen asleep. After another hour or two Yueri carefully got up, trying not to wake Kakashi, and gathered her clothes. After dressing quickly she snuck out of his small apartment.

**_~End of Lemon~_**

(the next morning)

Kakashi woke up feeling much better then he had in…well forever really. He reached over next to him, not really expecting her to be there, and was slightly disappointed to find that she wasn't, but not really surprised.

He stretched, not really wanting to get up and get ready, but he knew he'd have to. So after laying there for a few more seconds, his nose buried into the pillow she'd been laying on last night, inhaling her scent, he finally got up and started getting ready.

With a final sigh he opened the door and walked out. He was surprised to see Yueri standing right there, leaning against the wall across from his apartment door.

"Kakashi…" Yueri nodded to him, he smiled lightly, before taking the last two steps toward her, leaning down to her and kissing her mouth, almost roughly. She did nothing other then wrap her arms around him, and let out a small sound from the back of her throat.

He smiled again at the sound she'd made. She stared up at him quietly, "You're going to be late…"

"Don't worry about it…I'm always late." He kissed her again, and was rewarded by a returned kiss.

"So you make everyone wait for you?" the question was asked with a hooded gaze.

Kakashi was suspicious but didn't quite show it as he answered, "Yes… usually."

"Even me? …" Yueri's gaze never left his as her intent dawned on him. He couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Everyone but you…you're the only one that I wouldn't even dare to try to make wait…In fact I'd be early." he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and could feel the slight smile before she returned his kiss once again.

She unwrapped her arms and put her hands against his chest in a restraining manner. He was slightly disappointed but the wink she gave him promised better later. He sighed and turned to walk to the missions office, Yueri was a few steps behind him, following him as only an enslaved Hariri can. Though Kakashi hadn't mastered Yueri…yet.

"Yueri?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head at him in a questioning manner when he stopped to look back at her.

"What are you doing?"

She raised one of her finely shaped silver eyebrows in question, "following you to work…why? Would you rather I slink along behind you in the shadows? Or wait for you at your apartment?"

"Why are you following me to work?"

"You're my potential master…all you have to do is take my mask off…which you can do at any time…but that's just a formality now…to me anyway. To me you are my master…and lover. Unless you decide otherwise." Yueri's slender shoulders shrugged, it was somewhat of an unusual movement considering her usual attitude and mannerisms from the two days before.

Kakashi stared at her flatly for a few seconds as the meaning of her words dawned on him. When he finally realized that she was telling him the truth he smiled and quickly pulled her to him in a crushing hug following with a kiss. He wanted so badly to deepen it, but he didn't want to take Yueri's mask off just yet. He didn't want to lose her, and even less for her to lose herself, so he pulled away and turned to start walking, before he started walking though he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She didn't complain, she simply followed him quietly, though under her mask she was wearing a smile.

Just before they reached the missions office Kakashi stopped, Yueri halted quickly behind him, so as not to run into him, he turned to look at her, "Yueri…I love you."

Her eyes widened slightly and she tilted her head slightly, she stared into his eye then quickly looked away, "I-I…I love you too." A blush dusted across her face, though Kakashi couldn't see it, he could sense it and chuckled lightly.

**A/N: **Okay, so...that was it, this is the final chapter unless I can get (or figure out anymore ideas) Or there _could _be a sequel, with more of Yueri and the Hariri's complex family problems... I'll leave that up to you readers. Anyway, the lemon here was okay...but I thought I could have done it sooo much better...well I hope you liked it anyway! Until some other time...Ciao.


End file.
